Temptation
by BitterSweetlady
Summary: It's been seven years since Kagome fell down the well. Seven years of trying to defeat Naraku. Now the Kamis have placed her under the protection of Sesshomaru. What happens when he is forced to train her in the art of war? Will the kamis' plan to use the two to defeat Naraku work? Or will the world be plunged into a never ending darkness? SesshXKags paring.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Inuyasha**

**Authors Note:** There will be sexual content and strong language in this story. If you are under age or are offended by any of this, please do not read this story.

**Chapter One**

I was tired. So very tired, but I had to keep fighting. If I gave up it would be over. I would die and my friends would all die for sure. I pressed on, fighting the burning in my lungs and the pain in my muscles. I dodged an attack from Kagura as I lined up my shot. Naraku had already absorbed his heart back into his body. We had managed to kill the rest of his creations; except for Kagura and Kanna. If I could just hit him in the right spot, this would all be over. I had only a few seconds before Kagura would come at me again. I felt the hairs on my neck stand up and knew I had to hit my mark now. I nocked an arrow, took aim and let it fly. The bright pink of my reiki haloed around the arrow as it flew straight for Naraku's heart. My heart beat fast as I watched it fly and then I felt a rolling sickness in my belly as Naraku deflected it. His sneering smile made my skin crawl; his eyes stared at something above me. I looked up and knew I wouldn't be able to move in time.

"Kagome! Get out of there!" Inuyasha yelled as he battled some of Naraku's tentacles. My other companions were like wise engaged. None of them would be able to help me this time. I swallowed and made an effort to run. I heard Kagura yell her Dance of Blades attack and felt the wind before the blade. I felt the impact against my side, not what I was expecting. I felt a searing pain in my leg, but what had my attention now was something else entirely. Sesshomaru had me in his arms, spiriting me away from Kagura's attack. What had my attention then was not the pain in my leg where one of her blades had cut me, nor the fact that Sesshomaru had saved me, but the fact that he had both arms. He looked down at me as he continued moving.

"Miko, I suggest if you cannot protect yourself, nor aid in this endeavor to defeat the hanyou; that you leave the battle field." His voice was like ice against my skin as he set me from him. He had taken me to the outskirts of the field, having expected me to do as he said. He thought wrong. As I moved to enter the battle again his voice stopped me. "This Sesshomaru will not intervene in the event of your death again." He turned from me and in the blink of an eye was attacking Kagura. Ignoring him I ran into the field. No one had noticed my return and that was a good thing. I had one arrow left. If I managed to wound Naraku; it would be easy to kill him. I heard a cry to my left. Sango was flung away from Naraku's tentacles, Miroku stepped in front of her and opened his wind tunnel; despite the fact that Naraku's poisonous insects littered the air. I had to act fast. Ignoring the pain in my leg, I ran as far into the fray as I dared. Kneeling in the dirt, I nocked my last arrow into place and aimed. Pouring as much reiki as I could into the arrow, I let it fly. The light surrounding it burned hot and white. Naraku saw it too late. The arrow hit to the left of my target, embedding deep in his shoulder. His angry eyes found mine and as he lifted one of his many tentacles, I knew I was a goner.

Two things happened at once. Inuyasha was in front of me with his Tetsusaiga drawn and Sesshomaru let fly his Dragon Strike. I heard Naraku scream and as the smoke cleared I could see him. The picture before me was grotesque. The left half of his upper body was gone and the rest of him was either singed or burned, thanks to the Dragon Strike. He summoned the Shikon Jewel's barrier around himself and Kanna as he rose into the air.

"Until next time, Inuyasha." Naraku said. Sesshomaru turned his back then with his signature 'Hn' and proceeded to leave. Naraku's eyes widened a fraction. And I knew looking back and forth between Naraku and Sesshomaru what would happen. Almost before I knew what I was doing, I was moving toward Sesshomaru. Just as I reached him, one of Naraku's tentacles pierced through my middle. My cry of pain ripped out of me as everything happened at once and in slow motion. Sesshomaru turned as I fell and caught me before I hit the ground. Inuyasha released his Wind Scar and I heard Naraku laugh as he rose higher in the sky and disappeared; Kanna and Kagura with him. Inuyasha turned to me, fear evident in his eyes; but of course he would never show it.

"What the hell were you thinking Kagome? That was a really stupid move!" his angry voice grating against the splitting headache that had formed behind my eyes.

"Kagome!" Miroku and Sango yelled together as they made it to my side. I was starting to fade in and out. My sight dotted with black spots. Sesshomaru said as much.

"The girl needs a healer. She is fading." I felt my self being lifted, every motion agony within my already pain filled body.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Inuyasha yelled. I could hear the others protesting too, but I couldn't really make it out.

"As this Sesshomaru has said, the girl needs a healer." I could feel the rumble of Sesshomaru's voice in his chest as he spoke.

"I will take her. You don't need to…" I could no longer hear what was being said and I started to feel cold. It stared in my toes and fingers spreading up my legs dn arms. I felt the sensation of moving very fast as I finally lost consciousness.

As I floated through the grey-black mist, I noticed all the pain in my body was gone. I tried to move my limbs, but they were too heavy to lift; weighted down by an unseen force. My fingertips touched something cool and wet. Suddenly my body was submerged in icy black water. The cold shocked my body and stole my breath. I managed to steal some air back before the dark waters closed over my head. I struggled to swim, to push my sinking body back to the surface; but no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't move my arms or legs. My lungs began to burn for air and as my panic rose; I heard a voice in my head.

'Relax young Miko. Let yourself drift.' The voice was female, and echoed with a soft quality in my mind. Was this woman crazy? I couldn't breathe, I was going to drown. 'Kagome, you cannot drown. You cannot die in this place.' The voice said again. My lungs stopped their burn for oxygen and I found that I could move my limbs. Pushing with all my might, I swam upwards and broke the surface of the fridged black water. 'Come ashore Miko." The voice spoke again. Turning I saw a shore line in the distance. A woman was standing at the water's edge, but she was too far away for me to see the details of her face. I began to swim as the fear of what lurked beneath me in the water kicked in. As I reached the shore I could see the woman had long black hair, much longer than my waist length locks. Hers almost touched the ground, but the midnight black color was the same as mine. Her skin was grey as well as her yukata. I couldn't tell the color of her eyes. As I reached the sand bank and continued my journey out of the water on foot, I noticed that her eyes, like everything else in this strange world; the sand, the grass beyond the beach and even the trees and sky were all varying shades of grey and white.

'Welcome Kagome. I am Midoriko.' The woman said softly. I stopped on the shore line, thinking that she should look more like a warrior priestess. I swear my heart stopped for a moment as her words sunk in. Shock and fear overwhelmed me. If this was Midoriko and I was standing before her then…then I must be dead too. Midoriko laughed, the tinkling sound echoing in my head. My eyes jumped to her face and I frowned. I could still hear her laughter in my head, yet her lips did not move, her mouth was not open. She smiled at me.

'Kagome you are not dead. Not yet and neither am I. I cannot pass beyond this limbo until the Shikon no Tama is destroyed.' I stood in the sand freezing from my swim in the black water. My jeans and t-shirt clung to me uncomfortably as I tried to understand her.

"But you've been dead the better part of a thousand years." my voice sounding harsh in the otherwise silent world.

'My body yes, but my soul still battles the demon's in the Shikon Jewel.' A sad smile graced her lips as she spoke.

"Then if I am not dead, where am I?" I asked. This couldn't be heaven and it certainly seemed to calm to be hell.

'You are in limbo, the world between worlds. There is no sound here for the trapped and dead souls. You are still alive, that is why you can speak. This place is where we will have our future talks.' She said as she turned to walk up the beach to the grassy bank. I notice that I was no longer cold or wet. Looking down I saw that my wet t-shirt and jeans were replace with a white yukata. 'You're welcome.' Midoriko said. Midoriko stopped below the low hanging branches of a cherry tree. I hurried to catch up to her and we sat in the grass as she continued.

'You have many battles to fight yet young Miko. There will be much death and destruction before the hanyou Naraku is destroyed.' Midoriko paused and searched my face for something. I wasn't sure what she was looking for. 'My battle is almost at an end. If the Jewel is not purified and destroyed soon, it will turn evil. My strength is diminished in the hands of one such as him.' Midoriko looked out over the black lake; her face took on a wistful look. I followed her gaze and saw the grey-black outline of massive gates.

"Is that the afterlife?" I asked. She turned back to face me.

'The gates to it.' Midoriko whispered. She raised her grey eyes to my brown ones and her face turned serious. 'Kagome, you will not die. You are too important to lose just yet. The Kamis' are placing you within the protection of another, one much better suited to you. He will protect you and teach you the art of war. You must learn from him Kagome. Your very life depends on this.'

"But Inuyasha protects me and I can defend myself." I protested. Her eyes turned soft.

'Kagome, your time with Inuyasha is at an end, you must understand this. When the final battle is over, he will chose Kikyou, as he was always meant to. No matter how much you think you love him, nor his affection for you.' She touched my hand and I knew that my hurt could be seen on my face. It wasn't that I hadn't known he would choose Kikyou, but I had held out a little hope. Traveling with someone you thought you loved to the moon and back for almost seven years; it hurt a little to know that it was not to be.

"Who will protect me then?" I asked. Certainly Sango and Miroku counted as protectors. Midoriko's mouth thinned and she hesitated to speak. I knew that I would not like what she would say next.

'Lord Sesshomaru will be your protector now. He will train you. Your spiritual powers are wild and untamed. Your ability with the bow has improved, but is nowhere near what a priestess of your caliber should be. Kagome you must learn from Sesshomaru. The Kamis' can only provide you with the choice; you must be the one to decide to take it.' She grasped my hand harder and I knew that what she said next would be unpleasant. 'Kagome, if you do not do this you will fail to kill Naraku and the world will be plunged into a never ending darkness. The world needs you to defeat the hanyou.' I knew it. I knew that even 'given the choice' I had none. Sesshomaru would never agree to this. I would never learn from him. Naraku had already won. I said as much.

"Sesshomaru will never agree to that. The only thing he hates more than humans is his brother. He will never do it." I spoke softly, wondering what she would say. Midoriko shook her head.

'He will not have the choice. The Kamis' have already bound him to you. When you wake, it will be difficult to be parted. The longer and farther apart you are the more painful and difficult it will be to maintain the distance between you. It will be painful for both of you, more so for him since he is much stronger than you. The bond will remain in place until the finale battle is over and this foul evil is destroyed.' Midoriko smiled and released my hand, 'When you wake, you will begin your training.' I frowned.

"My wounds were very severe. It would take weeks of healing just to be able to function normally. It would take longer than that for me to be able to start training." I said.

'Kagome, time passes much slower here. Weeks have already passed in your world. Your powers are speeding your healing even as we speak. Your wounds will be healed when you wake.' I saw a look of strain pass over her features and then she looked at me with sorrow. 'I must go now. I have expanded much of my energy to keep you here.' Midoriko began to fade from view and soon I sat alone in the grey-black world of the in between. I heard her voice in my head again. It sounded far away and much weaker.

'Wake up, Kagome.' She whispered and then I felt the pull. It wasn't unpleasant, but it did not feel wonderful either. It felt like a tugging in my heart. My vision swam and I felt myself fading. I found myself drifting through the grey-black mist again, but this time I could hear voices around me. I could hear Kaede leave the hut and Sango settle on the dirt floor beside me. I was jolted back into my body and felt my limbs jerk. I heard a gasp and turned my head toward Sango. I tried to open my eyes and failed.

"Kagome? Kagome are you…can you hear me?" Sango asked. I tried again to open my eyes and succeeded. My vision was blurry, but after a moment I could make out Sango's face, worry etched in her every feature.

"I am okay Sango." My voice was scratchy and rough from disuse. I saw her face fill with relief and she hurried to the door of the hut.

"Miroku! Inuyasha! Kaede, Kagome is awake!" she yelled. She came back to the side of my cot and took my hand. "How do you feel?" she asked. I took a moment and did an inventory of my body. My middle was still sore and my muscle ached with every movement from lying in one position for so long.

"Sore, but I am okay. How long was I out?" I asked. Midoriko had said that time past faster in the world of the living. Sango sighed.

"Kagome, you've been asleep for almost six weeks. We thought you weren't going to make it." Her eyes filled with tears. I was shocked to say the least. I hadn't expected it to be so long. I moved to sit up and Sango immediately helped me into a sitting position. I lifted my soft grey night shirt to look at my middle. The skin was still healing, but other than the raised pale pink skin around the wounds edge, there was no evidence that I was ever injured. I felt the tugging on my heart again. It was more intense this time and I tried to get up, but my legs wouldn't take my weight. I tried again, but Sango put a staying hand on my arm.

"Kagome you shouldn't be up yet. You are still weak." She spoke softly and tried to help me back into bed. I grabbed her hand.

"Sango, I need to go outside. Now." I said. She searched my face for a moment and then nodded. Probably realizing that I would try to get up again on my own. Sango helped me up out of the cot and we made our way slowly out the door.I was thankful someone had thought to put me in my black night shorts as well. I felt the warmth of the sun seep into my skin as my eyes searched the surrounding hills and tree line for him. I could feel his presence through the bond almost before I sensed his direction. I found him standing under the Goshinboku. Sesshomaru looked toward my direction before he turned and disappeared into Inuyasha's Forest. When I could no longer see him, the tugging became painful and a hot burning sensation started in my belly. I gasped, not expecting it to have been this intense. At that moment Inuyasha and Miroku arrived, Kaede lagging behind. I saw both relief and worry on their faces.

"What the hell are you doing Kagome? You shouldn't be out of bed yet!" Inuyasha yelled.

"He is right Lady Kagome. You seem to still be in pain." Miroku said as he came to help Sango in supporting me. The pain intensified and I cried out.

"Damn it Sango! Why'd you let her get up?" Inuyasha shouted. I breathed through the pain.

"Stop it Inuyasha. It's not her fault. It is not my wound that pains me." I whispered as I leaned against Miroku, who was now taking the brunt of my weight.

"What is it that ails you Lady Kagome?" Miroku asked. I didn't know if I should say what was going on or not. The decision was taken out of my hands as another wave of burning pain coursed through me to settle in my belly. I gasped as the pain started to recede and the burning stopped. Kaede had made the rest of her journey by then and stood in front of me. She felt around my belly and shoulders, poking and prodding tender flesh.

"Ye wounds are healed Kagome. There are no new wounds on ye, so what is the cause of this pain?" she asked concern showing in her aged features.

"I…it's the…"I started to tell them all that Midoriko had told me when I felt him through the bond. It was subtle brush of his power against mine. I knew he was returning before I saw him come through the tree line. His usual stoic expression was gone, I could not see his face; but I could feel his anger through the bond. Midoriko had said nothing about that. It was rolling off him in waves, making my throat thick with fear. At that point Inuyasha and the others sensed his presence as well.

"What the hell dose that bastard want now?" Inuyasha said as he bounded up the hills to meet his half-brother. Miroku handed me to Sango and took off after Inuyasha, to help or intervene I would never know.

"What is Inuyasha talking about?" I asked Sango and Kaede. They looked at each other.

"Sesshomaru has lingered around the village since he brought you here. He has not left the vicinity except for today." Sango answered me. I was surprised, but Kaede explained before I could ask why.

"It is his honor. Ye saved his life and so he is in ye debt. I suspect he lingered incase ye were to succumb to the land of the dead, that he could revive ye with his Tenseiga." Kaede explained. Her reasoning was sound I had to admit, but I knew the truth. He couldn't leave me without experiencing excruciating pain…on both our parts.

"No that's not why he is here. I know why though." I said to them as Kaede took Miroku's place at my side. The two women helped me to stand straighter and it was then that I felt, dare I say, surprise through the bond with Sesshomaru. I spoke a little louder. "I know why he is here." I knew that he had heard me the last time, but he could not ignore that everyone knew he heard me this time. I saw across the field as he stood in front of Inuyasha that he held himself tensely and I knew that he wanted to fight with his half-brother. Yet I presented a much better opportunity, a chance to get answers as to why he had lingered near while I had been in Limbo. All eyes shifted to me when I remained silent. I shivered as his eyes meant mine. His gaze was cold and I blinked after a few moments. In the blink of an eye he was before me and Kaede and Sango shifted me slightly to the rear. He stood in front of me, glaring down from his towering height.

"You will tell this Sesshomaru what you know Miko." His baritone voice was filled with ice and the promise of death if I did not comply.

"If you would come inside Lord Sesshomaru, there is much to tell that I think we all need to hear." I swallowed. I didn't need the bond to know that he was irritated. I could see it in his eyes and the tick that had started in his jaw. He gave a barely perceivable nod of his head and stepped back away from me and my human crutches. We started to turn when Inuyasha appeared and lifted me into his arms. At one time, before my near death experience, this would have thrilled me. Now I was just relived I didn't have to embarrass myself by hobbling back into the hut. Inuyasha carried me into Kaede's hut and place me back on my cot and then settled on the foot of said cot, expectantly waiting. The other's followed in after that. I noticed for the first time that Shippo was not here.

"Where is Shippo?" I asked. The answer came in the form of the Western Lord entering Kaede's small hut.

"The Kitsune has taken to playing with Rin in the clearing. Jaken and Ah-un are with them. No harm will come to those under this Sesshomaru's protection." He spoke emotionlessly. I nodded and looked around the hut. Everyone was staring at me and it was making me kind of nervous.

"Well come on Kagome! Tell us what you know." Inuyasha said impatiently. I sent a glare in his direction.

"I guess I should start from the beginning. Well, after I passed out I technically died." I heard a gasp from Sango and I stopped and put my hand on hers before I continued. "I was in limbo and there I met Midoriko. She told me that the final battle is near. She told me many things and one of them was that the Kamis' were placing me in the protection of another." I was interrupted, rudely this time, by Inuyasha.

"The hell you are. I protect you Kagome." He yelled.

"Inuyasha," I sighed, "Midoriko told me that my time with you as my protector was at an end. She told me that the one who will protect me now, will teach me how to protect myself as well. "I looked around the small hut, keeping my eyes from meeting Sesshomaru's.

"I can teach you, Kagome. Sango and Miroku can too. Hell even Kaede can teach you to use your bow and arrow, even your spiritual powers." Inuyasha said.

"Ye will leave me out of this Inuyasha. The Kamis' have said Kagome will learn and be protected by another. It would be wise for Ye to accept this and leave it alone." Kaede spoke from her spice table.

"Aw shut up you old hag." He pouted.

"Inuyasha." I said and I saw his eyes widen, but I woudn't 'sit' him just yet. With a sulking look he stuffed his hands in his sleeves and turned to look out the window. I continued on. "She also said that there would be much more death and destruction before we would be able to kill Naraku. That everything hinged on my learning from my new protector. She said if I didn't…we would fail and the whole world would become evil." I stopped and waited for the most obvious question, but the silence continued. Everyone was staring at me and waiting for me to speak again, when I didn't Miroku spoke up.

"So who then will be your protector if not Inuyasha?" I swallowed thickly, and took a breath. This was not going to be easy.

"Sesshomaru." I finally got the nerve to say. The room was oddly silent for a moment before everyone, save for Kaede and Sesshomaru, erupted with something to say.

"The hell he will! Sesshomaru hates humans Kagome! You've been sitting here telling us about some crazy dream you had! Sesshomaru will never protect you!" Inuyasha was yelling.

"Kagome, I do not mean to doubt you, but Inuyasha is right. Are you sure that this was in fact Midoriko you spoke to?" Miroku was saying. Inuyasha was still yelling and Sango put a questioning hand on my knee.

"Are you sure about this Kagome?" She was saying. It was hard to think with Inuyasha's shouting and Miroku and Sango both trying to talk to me. A headache was forming behind my eyes and I could feel through the bond Sesshomaru's mounting anger. I cast my eyes to his form discreetly, but I saw no out ward sign of his anger.

"Shut up Inuyasha!" I yelled, that quieted everyone and returned the room to silence. "Don't you think I said that? I told her this would never work, but she insisted." I looked at the ground before I spoke next, afraid that my next words would be my last. "Sesshomaru doesn't have a choice and neither do I. The Kamis' have bound us together. That is why he has been here this whole time. The Kamis' bound us almost as soon as I…well technically died." I heard movement and I watched as Sesshomaru rose and moved toward the door.

"This Sesshomaru is not under any beings control and you, Miko are not under my protection." His voice was cold as he exited the hut. I could feel him move away from the hut at a leisurely pace. The pain would start soon, as he began to put more distance between us quickly.

"Sesshomaru doesn't have a choice, but to remain near me." I said, "If he tries to leave, it will put us both in to excruciating pain, him more than me because he is stronger." I could feel the pain start and I breathed through it. The burning rolled through me and settled in my belly. I was starting to shake with it and Sango helped me to lie on my cot. If it hurt this much on my end, how much pain was Sesshomaru experiencing now?

"That bastard!" Inuyasha yelled before he ran out the door. I hoped that Sesshomaru would come back, even though I was fairly sure he wouldn't. I just wanted the pain to stop. I lay on my soft cot and concentrated on breathing in and out. In and out. After some time I noticed the pain lessening, before it finally subsided. Once again I felt him through the bond before I sensed his presence. He entered Kaede's hut and stared coldly at me. His body language was tense and foreboding as he glared at me.

"Miko, it would seem that you are right. However reluctantly so, this Sesshomaru will remain here in Inuyasha's Forest until I destroy Naraku and the bond is broken." He spoke in his trademark emotionless voice and made to leave the hut. I rose up on my elbows, panic setting in.

"Lord Sesshomaru, that won't work. Midoriko said that…" I found myself lying flat on my cot with one of Sesshomaru's hands around my neck, cutting off my words.

"As this Sesshomaru has said before, he will not be ordered by any being. Least of by the likes of one such as you. This Sesshomaru dose no wish to put himself in undue discomfort and is the sole reason to remain near you. Make no mistake Miko, if there is no way out of this bod with you, this Sesshomaru will kill you to free himself." he released me after he spoke and turned to leave the hut. My companions and I sat in shocked silence after that. I hoped that Midoriko and the Kamis' knew what they were doing. As of right now I was sure I was right in that Naraku had already won. I hoped Midoriko had a miracle up her sleeve, because short of anything else, that would be it took for Sesshomaru to fall into his role as my protector and train me. We were certainly doomed.

"Kamis' help us." I whispered.

**Author's Note: **I really hoped you liked the first chapter in my new story. I would love to hear your thoughts on it. And I hope to have another chapter for this story as well as another chapter of A Real Good Man up soon. Thanks for reading! BittersweetLady


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing Inuyasha

**A/N:** The Oni described in this chapter is the very same one that Sesshomaru controlled when he was after the black pearl in Inuyasha's right eye in the series.

Chapter 2

Midoriko was right, my powers were speeding my healing. By the fourth day after I woke up I could run the distance from Kaede's hut to the Bone Eaters well and back again. It was a distance and a first it would take Sango and me many stops to rest just to make it one way. Now, I could out run Sango there and back again without having to stop for rest. I could feel myself getting stronger every day. I could also feel Lord Sesshomaru. Not just through the bond, but I could sense his immense youki as well. He continued to test the bond and each time the rolling, burning pain would start. It would only last for a short while and then die back down. Each time I could feel his anger and confusion through the bond. Again I wondered how much pain the bond put on him, if even he could not stand it.

Midoriko hadn't visited me again and neither Sango, Miroku nor even Kaede could tell me anything about this bond. None of them had ever heard of something like this happening before. I had many questions about the bond that I needed answered. Not the least of which was why could I feel his emotions? I would have to wait for the once great priestess to visit me again to get my answers; and to tell her that this was a lost cause. This was not going to work; the situation hadn't improved at all in the last four days. Lord Sesshomaru hadn't come close to the village since the day I woke up. He had stayed in Inuyasha's Forest, as far away from me as the bond would allow without the pain. The villagers were fearful of him and thus the tranquility of the village had all but vanished. Inuyasha was no better. He continued to rant and throw his tantrum. It didn't matter what any of us told him; he continued to proclaim that he was my protector and that the group could train me. The thought mirrored mine and I wanted to agree with him, but Midoriko's word rang in my ears. When this was all over he would chose Kikyou.

True the first four years of our journey had been spent in blissful first love mode, though an unrequited love it was. The last three years had seen me trying to get over him and this puppy love. It was hard though, having to spend almost every minute of every day with the one you were trying to move on from. Even thinking about this now, it still hurt to know that I had never had a chance with him. He was always meant for her and she was meant for him. They belonged together; belonged to each other. I wished that I could have that, to belong to someone.

As I sat on the lip of the Bone Eater's Well, I felt Miroku's holy aura approaching. You'd think that with his perverted ways, his aura would be tainted in some way. Yet it just goes to show that he is a good man. Sango would be very lucky when this was all over. When Naraku was dead and the jewel destroyed; they would all have their happy endings. I watched as Miroku crested the hill and entered the clearing surrounding the well.

"Lady Kagome, Inuyasha has sent me to fetch you back to the village. It seems he thinks we can continue our search for Naraku." He spoke exasperated. I sighed. Even if we left now, there were a few problems. One, we didn't have any leads on Naraku. We didn't know where he would have gone after that last battle and the only other jewel shards left were Kouga's. Naraku had the majority of the jewel, having long ago taken Kohaku's shard. Without it Kohaku had died. Sango had at last been able to finally put him to rest and mourn the loss of her brother. For the time being, Kouga was smart enough to stay away from Naraku. I had no worries about him getting his hands on Kouga's shards for now. Two, the bond between Sesshomaru and I. Sesshomaru would never agree to travel close to us, let alone with us. I considered myself lucky that he even stayed close enough to keep the pain at bay.

"I don't know how he thinks we can do that. I can't be far from Sesshomaru without pain and we don't know where Naraku is." I sighed again.

"My thoughts exactly, but Inuyasha seems to think that Kaede can help with that." Miroku frowned. I watched him with curiosity, when he didn't say more I prodded.

"Well?" I prompted, raising my brow in question.

"Inuyasha thinks she may be able to create a charm to block the effects of the bond." Miroku said seriously. It was comical at best, suicidal at worst. If it did work it would have been too easy to circumvent the bond. If it didn't I was sure that Lord Sesshomaru would kill me. At my silence Miroku turned to face me.

"Lady Kagome?" he asked.

"It's too easy." I said, "And if it doesn't work then Lord Sesshomaru will come after us. You know he doesn't care if any of us live or die. If he comes after us, he will kill us; especially me." Miroku nodded in answer and after a moment he spoke again.

"Lady Kagome, I would not speak in accordance with this plan if I did not think it would work. Kaede may not be a powerful priestess, but she is a knowledgeable one. I believe that if you and I were to combine our power with that of Kaede's; we could indeed make a charm to block the power of the bond." Miroku spoke wisely, if not uncertain. I could feel the uncertainty coming off him in waves. It seemed that our lives were filled with uncertainty and confusion lately.

"Alright," I sighed, "let's give it a shot." As we made our way back to the village at a leisurely pace, I could feel how close we were to Sesshomaru. Not that I couldn't already sense his immense youki, but the bond gave me an exact distance. We weren't more than a few feet off the path from him. If I could sense him, I knew that he had to have known we were so close to him; his power brushing against mine gave me goose bumps. Miroku looked unaffected by Sesshomaru's power. Could it be that Miroku couldn't feel it?

"Miroku," I whispered, even though I was sure that Sesshomaru could still hear me, "Don't you feel it?" I asked. He frowned, but lowered his voice.

"Feel what?" he asked. So I was right. Miroku hadn't sense Sesshomaru's youki. Why though? Why did I sense him and Miroku hadn't? Miroku was much more adept at using his spiritual powers than I was. With power like that, I would wager that even Kaede should have felt his presence at her hut from here. That much youki would be almost impossible to hide. And yet Naraku had managed to mask his aura before. Had Sesshomaru learned how to mask his aura as well? Miroku was looking at me strangely now, my silence having stretched into minuets.

"Nothing." I said normally." I thought I sensed something, but I don't feel anything now." I lied. I needed to think about this. Why would Sesshomaru need to mask his aura? Was he hiding something? Where and more importantly, how had he done this? Apparently I was the only one who sensed him because once we reached the hut; none of our friends seemed to have sensed him. Inuyasha was no more abrasive than usual and neither Sango, nor Kirara seemed to be agitated. Kaede was busy at her cooking pot and Shippo was in the corner coloring with Rin. Sesshomaru's retainer, the imp Jaken, was there with them. No doubt ordered on pain of death to protect Rin with his life. Not even he seemed to have sensed his master's power or how close he was.

"So Kaede, Miroku tells me that you may be able to create a charm to block the bond." I said as I sat by the fire. Spring had come to the Feudal Era and while the days were warmer than they had been in a while, the fire's warmth was welcome.

"It is true child that I will try. Whether or not I succeed depends on ye. I will need both ye and Miroku's power to help. My strength alone is not enough." She explained.

"So if Miroku and I combine our powers with yours, then the charm should work?" I asked. She paused in adding an herb to her pot of simmering liquid.

"In a way yes. We cannot guarantee that it will work, but with ye help; I think it will." She said as she added some water to the pot. I watched her as she added more herbs and a thick, pungent smelling purple liquid to the mix. The smell wasn't unpleasant, but it didn't smell like peaches either. She held out her hand to me. I stared at Kaede confused. Did she want me to take it?

"I will need ye necklace, Kagome." I touched the starfish pendant at my neck gingerly and frowned. "It is best to have use of a personal object. It makes the charm stronger for the one who will use it." Kaede said. I didn't want to. My mother had given me this necklace on my eighteenth birthday. I wore it every day. I didn't want to use it, especially for something like this that was not guaranteed to work. If I didn't though, we would be stuck here in the village and at the mercy of Lord Sesshomaru. I did not have a choice. After a moment more of hesitation, I unclasped it and laid my precious necklace in Kaede's palm. She beckoned Miroku and me closer to the cooking pot.

"I want ye to visualize Kagome and Sesshomaru together. Think of the bond between the two and put a wall between them. Visualize the wall so powerful that whatever passes between them in the bond is broken." Kaede gave her instructions and then dropped my necklace in to the pot. Grabbing our hands, she closed her eyes and I could feel her power focusing on the pot. Miroku and I joined hands and focused both our energies as she did. Closing my eyes, I saw Sesshomaru and myself, the bond between us shining as a burning, white light. Putting all of my energy behind it, I ruthlessly imagined a thick, brick wall between us. Thinking hard that nothing could penetrate that wall; no pain, no emotions, not even his massive youki. After minuets of holding this image in our minds, Kaede released our hands. Looking down I saw that my necklace lay in the bottom of the now empty pot.

"Ye necklace absorbed the potion and our power to create the charm. Ye should no longer feel the bond when ye where this necklace." She explained. I reached down and pulled it from the empty pot. I could feel the hum of power as I slipped the necklace on. Instantly I felt the connection with Sesshomaru sever. I felt nothing through the bond. I could, however still sense his powerful youki.

"I worked!" I exclaimed surprised. I watched as the others breathed a sigh of relief.

"Alright, let's get moving! We should check for signs of Naraku near the battle sight." Inuyasha said

"Inuyasha, Lady Kagome may be better, but she is still not strong enough to with stand a long journey. Especially if we run in to Naraku or one of his incarnations again." Sango spoke up from her place by the window.

"I am much better Sango." I said, "Really, I feel stronger than I ever have." I continued at her look of incredulity. "And besides, we have to find Naraku before he can create more incarnations and before he can get Kouga's jewel shards."

"Exactly, let's get going already!" Inuyasha was impatient. We packed and headed out as quickly as possible. I saw Shippo watch Rin sadly as he packed away his coloring books and crayons. I knew he must have been reluctant to leave his new friend. I hesitated for a moment, but not knowing what we were going to face made my decision. I told Shippo that he must stay with Kaede. It would be best for him to be there and be protected. I hugged him dearly and promised him we would be back soon. As we moved out of the village, I felt Sesshomaru's youki flare. The suffocating power was whipping around the area in angry waves. I was surprised that none of the others were affected by it. None of them seemed to be having any difficulty, where as it was getting harder for me to breathe and sweat had started to dot my skin. It felt like I was wading through the humidity on a hot day, minus the heat. The weight of his power was pressing on me. We stopped a few miles from the village when it became more apparent that I was having trouble.

"Maybe we should turn back, Inuyasha." Miroku said concerned as he watched me rest on the ground.

"No, I will carry her. That way she can rest a bit and we can keep moving. We can't afford to lose any more time." Inuyasha said gruffly.

"But she is having trouble now Inuyasha. She will be no match for Naraku or his incarnations. Never mind any other demon we may encounter in our search for him." Sango added. 'Thanks for the vote of confidence guys.' I thought. Inuyasha didn't want to turn back and neither did I. It wasn't my body or my strength that was the problem. It was Sesshomaru's volatile youki. His power was swelling, the pulsing waves getting stronger. Something was very wrong.

"What are you waiting for? Get on Kagome!" Inuyasha said. He was kneeling before on the ground. I quickly climbed on his back. As he stood, I felt Sesshomaru's aura spike. It was moving toward us at an alarming speed. We needed to leave and fast.

"We need to go." I said, "Now!" I yelled when no one move. After that the others moved quickly down the hill. His youki was close now, too close. He would be on us any second.

"What's wrong Kagome?" Inuyasha asked as he ran. I could hear the worry in his voice.

"I don't know, but it isn't good. We need to move faster." I said softly. I felt his muscles tense under my hands as he increased his pace. I could hear Kirara above us and knew that Sango and Miroku had taken to the skies to keep up. We had just cleared the last trees in Inuyasha's Forest when I felt it.

"Oh no…" I whispered. The pain hit hard and fast. Rolling through my body and tearing a burning path of fire through my veins to my belly. I screamed and buried my face in Inuyasha's back. I felt him stop immediately and pull me off him. He set me on the ground gently with a worried look on his face.

"Kagome…" he never finished. The next thing I knew, Inuyasha was in a tree some distance away from me and I was lying on the ground in pain. The surprising thing was that Lord Sesshomaru stood above me; his eyes bleeding red, the two magenta stripes below each eye were turning jagged. I saw the sweat that dared to dot his brow and his hands were balled into tight fists. Blood was leaking out around his fingers and dripped down to the ground. No doubt from his deadly claws slicing the flesh of his palm. It was the first time I had ever seen him less than his name 'the killing perfection'.

"Foolish human." His voice was ragged and I could see the strain it took to keep himself upright in the line of his shoulders. I knew then that he was in pain too. I turned over on m y side as another wave of the burning pain racked me. I hugged my middle to try and lessen it. The pain was becoming unbearable. I saw Sesshomaru's jaw clench and he growled above me before I felt his hands around my neck.

"Leave her alone!" I heard Inuyasha yell. I ignored him and his approach. My attention was on his red-eyed, demon brother, who was about to choke the life from me. Inuyasha tried to tackle Sesshomaru from the side. I watched in amazement as Sesshomaru barely moved at the impact. Instead he batted Inuyasha away into another tree as if her were no more than a bothersome insect. He moved away from me, seeming to have regained some of his legendary control. In one of his hands was my necklace. Sesshomaru flung it to the ground with another deep growl. I watched horrified as his poison claws dripped over the starfish pendant.

"No." I protested weakly. After a mere moment the necklace was gone and the pain began to recede. I found I could sit up and as I did so, I suddenly found myself a foot off the ground. The hands of a very angry Taiyoukai around my throat again, I could feel his claws scrape the skin of my neck as he held me suspended.

"Foolish human," he repeated, "did you truly believe that a mere charm would break this bond? If this Sesshomaru has been unable to circumvent this intolerable situation thus far, what makes you think a worthless half-breed and a wretched human such as yourself can?" his voice was back to the smooth baritone and held such hate as he spoke. His fingers flexed subtly around the tender flesh of my throat.

"I…I don't know." I gasped.

"Hn. Then you are both ignorant and foolish. This Sesshomaru has deemed it necessary that you die." He said simply. I felt his fingers flex before a bright light threw him backwards. Sesshomaru executed a graceful flip and landed on his feet from the blast of energy. I landed on my knees and watched as his eyes widened fractionally. Inuyasha had reacted by then and was standing in front to me; Miroku and Sango flanking him on both sides.

"Leave Sesshomaru! You obviously can't hurt her and I'll kill you if you even try!" Inuyasha shouted at his half-brother. Sesshomaru ignored him and narrowed his eyes at me. I met his golden gaze with my own though the legs of my friends.

"As this Sesshomaru has said before. Make no mistake Miko; if this Sesshomaru cannot find a way to be free of this wretched bond with you, I will end your feeble human existence." Having said this he turned to leave.

"Sesshomaru you can't kill her! You just proved that!" Inuyasha yelled at his back. He had relaxed his stance when he saw Sesshomaru was leaving and I silently begged him to shut his mouth. Sesshomaru looked over his shoulder at us, his hand putting strands of his silver-white hair behind his ear.

"This Sesshomaru may not be able to kill her by my own hand, but the fact remains that this Sesshomaru can command another to end her pathetic life." Sesshomaru spoke lowly and with a smirk as he left.

"Damn him." Inuyasha muttered.

"Can he do that?" Sango asked, "Can he command someone to kill Kagome?" She looked to Miroku

"I do not know my dear Sango. Lord Sesshomaru himself seemed to be unable to kill Lady Kagome. It stands to reason that any attempt on her life, be it by his hand or any hand he commands, should be rebuffed. "Miroku said, his brow drawn in thought.

"But we can't chance it. Kagome you will have to stay here with Kaede for now. "Inuyasha said irritated, "Sesshomaru may want to kill you Kagome, but he won't come close to the village unless he is desperate. And Sesshomaru doesn't do desperate. You will be safe with Kaede for a few days." I looked at them all shocked. Sango and Miroku were agreeing to this! Were they all utterly insane?

"But what will you all do?" I asked. Surly they wouldn't go after Naraku without the aid of my spiritual powers; untrained though they were.

"There is a witch that lives by the coast. If anyone can undo this bond, it will be her. We have to at least go and ask her. I am surprised that Sesshomaru hasn't summoned her yet or sent the little toad after her." Inuyasha said, "We should be back in a weeks' time." I nodded and as my friends headed toward the coast, I turned and made my way back to the village. I hoped this witch could get rid of this bond or else Naraku would probably win. There was no way Sesshomaru would train me. He hated me for being human. That knowledge was driven home today.

Now there was an enigma all on its own. Lord Sesshomaru, ruler of the Western Lands. He had somehow learned to mask his aura and, if the non-reaction from Inuyasha today said anything, his scent as well. He had also managed to have his left arm back. The very one that should not have been there. The same arm in fact that Inuyasha had severed almost seven years prior. Though I guess I shouldn't have been surprised. He was Lord Sesshomaru, eldest son of the Inu no Tashio and half-brother to one of the most powerful hanyous' in the world. If he could regrow his arm, there was no question that he could mask his aura and scent. Was he really so powerful then? Had his every fight with Inuyasha been only child's play to him? From what I had witnessed today, Sesshomaru was much more powerful than he had let on to.

I was pulled from my thoughts as I entered the quiet village. Night had fallen on my way back to Kaede's hut. As I entered the hut I saw that Shippo and Rin were already asleep. The two had become best friends and I was thankful that Shippo had a friend to play with. Inuyasha wasn't always the best playmate. Rin too would benefit having a friend, as long as Sesshomaru stayed in the area. Jaken saw me enter and he leveled me with a glare. Raising a brow at him, I sat beside Kaede and the fire.

"So the charm did not work?" she asked as she ladled me a bowl of her stew. It smelled heavenly and my stomach growled in hunger.

"No it didn't. I didn't think I would honestly." I blew on the spoonful of stew before popping it in my mouth. It tasted wonderful.

"Neither did I child, but Inuyasha insisted. Ye know how he is about his ways." Kaede commented as she ate her own stew. We sat in comfortable silence as we finished our evening meal.

"Kagome, I cannot protect ye from Lord Sesshomaru if he so desires to come after ye." Kaede finally spoke. I shook my head at her.

"You won't have to. Sesshomaru can't physically hurt me. Whether or not he can order someone else to do it remains to be seen." I whispered so as not to wake Rin and Shippo. Jaken too had long since fallen asleep.

"That is unexpected." Kaede said. As I told her of the events that had transpired today. I watched her face deepen into a frown as she thought. "It would seem that Midoriko is protecting ye from yer protector." She said. 'Or the Kamis' were protecting me from their colossal mistake.' I thought.

"Whatever it was I am grateful, but tired. I think I will turn in for the night." I tuned to my sleeping bag and curled up inside. Kaede bid me good night as she too tuned to her bed. Sleep claimed me quickly, but it wasn't to last. Too soon I felt the same weightlessness and the drifting sensation from my time in limbo. I peeked open my eyes and sure enough, I stood on the grey sandy shores of the black lake once again.

'Kagome.' I heard Midoriko's voice in my mind just as before. I tuned to find her walking up beside me on the shore line. I could tell nothing from her expression and she said nothing else as she looked out over the black water.

"Midoriko, what happened today?" I asked. She turned to me and I saw the anger in her eyes.

'You did a very foolish thing today young Miko. You are lucky that the pain you felt was the only punishment you received.' Even her voice was angry in my mind. My brow furrowed.

"The pain was a punishment?" I asked. She nodded.

'It was a punishment and a warning to you both. There is no way to get around the bond. No way to block it. You have both angered the Kamis. It would be wise to accept your fate now instead of continuing to fight. Next time the punishment will be much worse.' Midoriko watched me with wry eyes.

"I didn't mean to anger them, but we have to find Naraku before he becomes any more powerful and Sesshomaru has made it perfectly clear he intends to kill me if he can't get out of this. He has no intention to ever give in and train me." I told her.

'He cannot harm you Kagome and if he does try and have you killed, he will be compelled to save your life; killing those he has commanded to do so. Be patient, he will bend to the will of the Kamis' soon.' Midoriko explained. I had other questions for her, but I held my tongue for the moment. A small smile graced her features. 'You are troubled.' She said simply I looked at her shocked. Her tinkling laugh filled my head. 'Kagome you forget I am in in your mind. I know your thoughts almost as well as you do.'

"Then why have me talk at all? Why not just tell me the information I need and be done with it?'' I asked.

'You must discover everything for yourself. I am here to help you, to guide you nothing more. It makes it easier for you if you ask for what you need instead of it being given.' Midoriko told me and moved farther towards the water's edge. I nodded, but still did not understand. "You will.' She said simply. This was getting annoying fast.

"Why can I feel his emotions?" I asked that more than anything else had disturbed me. I was used to Sesshomaru being cold and having no emotions. Being able to feel his anger, his irritation and confusion was more than a little weird. It gave me a new perspective of Sesshomaru and I wasn't sure if I like it or not. In four days I had not detected a single soft emotion in him; nothing of love or affection, not even interest. It seemed he was only capable of the hard emotions in life. The only emotion that wasn't riddle with contempt or hatred was the contentment I felt from him when Rin was near. It seemed that not even she could tempt the hard lord to show a soft emotion.

'It is to help you. Lord Sesshomaru will not be a pleasant teacher nor will he be easy to learn from, but he is the best. Lord Sesshomaru is the most skilled warrior of his time and you must learn to be just as skilled as he.' Midoriko let the water touch her feet as she spoke and I wondered if she wasn't afraid of the black waters. I certainly had been and I didn't relish the thought of having the frigid waters touch any part of my skin again.

"I could never be like him. I could never indiscriminately kill people or hate as he does." I told her. I didn't know whether to be insulted or not.

'Kagome, there is more than the art of war that Lord Sesshomaru can teach you and you as well have a lesson to teach him.' She spoke cryptically. I hadn't expected a straight answer from her the first time I asked.

"What lesson will I be teaching Sesshomaru? I don't think there is anything I could ever teach him." I wondered what else the Kamis had in mind, other than defeating the Hanyou

'You will teach him that not everything is under his contro. You will teach him humility. Just as he will teach you to be in control of yourself, to be stronger.' Midoriko looked up at me and smiled. 'It is almost time for you to wake up.' I blanched.

"How much time will have past?" I asked. Her tinkling laugh echoed in my head as she started to fade.

'This is a dream Kagome; you are not actually in Limbo.' She was almost transparent before she spoke again. 'Be warned Kagome, you must not try to destroy the bond again. Worse things will happen.' And then she was gone and I was alone in the grey world once again.

"What will happen?" I called, but I received no answer. I stifled a yawn as the world around me became blurry and I felt myself drifting again. I heard the incessant chirping of birds and squeezed my eyes shut. I just wanted a few more minutes. Soon the sunlight shone through the window and I could no longer hold on to sleep. I sat up and moved about the hut quietly. Kaede was already gone, having her morning duties in the village to attend to. Rin and Shippo were still fast asleep, but Jaken was nowhere in sight. He must have left to check on his lord this morning. I was pulling on a purple t-shirt with a pink hibiscus on the front when I felt it. The demonic aura was strong and fast, but nothing like Sesshomaru's. I yanked up my dark jeans and dashed out of the hut, grabbing my bow and quiver on the way. I ran in the direction the aura was coming from. I stopped at the edge of the village, just before the bridge to Inuyasha's Forest and nocked an arrow. Whatever was on its way was coming for me. I could feel it and it would be coming through the brush any minute. The dew from the grass was cold on my bare feet as I took aim and waited. I watched the tree line across the bridge as trees began to shake back and forth.

What came through the tree line surprised me, but only for a second. I let my arrow fly towards the giant Oni and prayed that I could purify it on my own. A green whip appeared and sliced my arrow in half. Looking up I saw Sesshomaru Standing on the shoulder of the Oni, his green whip retracting back into his claws. I realized I had been too distracted to notice that his aura was wrapped around the Oni. He was controlling the giant demon and I felt his satisfaction through the bond when he realized I knew this.

"We meet again little Miko." He spoke, his mouth curving in to a half smile. It shouldn't have looked so good on him. For what it meant was death to anyone who saw it. "This Sesshomaru has come to kill you. Do not stop until she is dead." At his words the Oni lurched forward. Its massive hand swiping at me, I moved at the last second and its claws buried in the earth. I nocked another arrow and aimed at the Oni's heart. I made to release my arrow when I heard the snap of Sesshomaru's whip. I jumped back as it came down on my bow. The wood snapped and sizzled as the poison whip sliced my only weapon in half. I knew what he was doing then. I could not use my archery to protect me and I wasn't adept enough to defend myself with my spiritual powers alone. He had made sure I was defenseless and he was careful not to cause harm to me himself. It would not matter, if Midoriko's words were true, soon he would be compelled to defend me against his own monster. I did the only thing I could think of at the moment. I dropped my broken bow and ran. The Oni gave chase. I made it over the hill and just to the tree line of Inuyasha's Forrest when I was knocked down.

One of the Oni's claws had sliced my leg and the wound stung as I crawled in to the forest. The next swipe of the demons claws felled the tree I was hiding behind. I couldn't help the scream that left me and in the next moment, Sesshomaru stood before me, Toukijin drawn and pointed at the Oni. He looked back at me, a surprised and irritated look in his eyes as he faced off against his monster.

"Damn." I heard him mutter as the Oni attacked again and Sesshomaru countered. Midoriko was right. Sesshomaru had been compelled to save me and if his emotions bombarding me through the bond said anything about it, Sesshomaru was absolutely livid.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing Inuyasha.

**Author's Note:** I have fixed the mistakes brought to my attention. Thank you very much to those who informed me.

Chapter 3

_I couldn't help the scream that left me and in the next moment, Sesshomaru stood before me, Toukijin drawn and pointed at the Oni. He looked back at me, a surprised and irritated look in his eyes as he faced off against his monster._

"_Damn." I heard him mutter as the Oni attacked again and Sesshomaru countered. Midoriko was right. Sesshomaru had been compelled to save me and if his emotions bombarding me through the bond said anything about it, Sesshomaru was absolutely livid._

I watched as the giant brown-black demon advanced again. Sesshomaru let his whip fly from his left hand as he drew Toukijin up in front of his face. The whip slashed the demon over its face, carving a deep grove in one of his massive horns and down across one eye. The Oni staggered back and shook its head before moving again. Sesshomaru muttered an oath under his breath. I couldn't hear what he said, but the anger coming through the bond let me know it probably wasn't very pleasant. I hurried from behind my felled hiding spot and chose another tree slightly farther from the battle to hide behind. I turned to see angry gold eyes following my movements, the whites of his eyes starting to tinge red. The second time in as many days he was losing control. It was his own fault this time. He had told the demon not to stop until I was dead, now he would have to kill his monster.

The Oni ambled forward again and Sesshomaru aimed his sword at the demon, bellowing out Dragon Strike. The blue arcing energy shot from Sesshomaru's sword and surrounded the Oni in the form of a blue lighting dragon. I watched in awe, I had never seen his attack up close. The dragon raised its head above the Oni's and a terrible screeching filled my ears as a thick bolt of blue energy exploded around the Oni. The dragon collapsed in on itself and when the smoke cleared all I could see of the demon was a pile of smoldering, blacked bones. The wind picked up then and I watched in amazement as the bones disintegrated into ash. To say I was shocked was an understatement. Even as close as he had stood to the giant demon, Sesshomaru's Dragon Strike shouldn't have completely obliterated the demon. Sesshomaru really had become more powerful then. That was not good, not good at all. Especially as said demon was now standing before me, his anger leaving the bitter taste of fear in my mouth.

I hadn't even seen him move and I took an unconscious step back, which was the wrong thing to do. His arm shot out and knocked me to the ground. He raised his claws and I saw the green glow and smelled the sickly sweet scent of his poison claws. I shook my head at him and he raised a brow at me. If he tried to kill me again, tried to break the bond; something worse would happen then just pain. I hoped nothing already had from his unsuccessful attempt with the Oni. His claws twitched and I raised a hand to stop him.

"Wait!" I cried, "If you try to kill me again, something much worse than pain will happen." I still had my hand raised above me, an ineffective attempt to save myself should he decide to kill me. I felt his amusement as he looked down at me. Bastard probably liked to see me like this. The only living thing that had his attention; that had any type of affection or emotion from him was Rin. He didn't seem to care for anyone else.

"Explain yourself Miko." Sesshomaru said simply, not lowering his claws. I sighed and rolled my eyes as I picked myself up off my knees.

"Midoriko visited me again last night. There is no way around the bond. The pain I felt and I know you did as well, it was a punishment." I paused when I felt both his anger and curiosity spike.

"You presume much to think that this Sesshomaru is susceptible to pain as you are, human." He sneered. Honestly, if he could treat an almost eleven year-old with respect, then he could treat me with it as well. I gave into the childish urge to stamp my foot and crossed my arms.

"Look I have a name. It's Kagome, okay. Use it." I spoke bravely, until he stepped toward me.

"Bold words Miko. You forget you are without protection or a weapon to defend yourself. You are at the mercy of this Sesshomaru. And Miko, mercy is not something this Sesshomaru feels often." His voice was low and he was towering over me with his height. I had never been this close to him. I could have touched the spikes on his shoulder pauldron or the cuirass across his chest, if I had wanted to.

"You can't kill me Sesshomaru. You can't even order someone to do it. Bad things will happen to us if you do. The bond will compelle you to protect me." I said, I felt his shock at my words, but the only outward sign was his lifting a brow at me.

"This Sesshomaru is compelled to do nothing." He spoke lowly again. I had to stop myself from laughing and I saw his eyes narrow at me. My eyes went wide. There was no way he could feel my emotions. Was there?

"You ordered your demon to kill me and then you protected me from it. I think you were compelled." I shouldn't have said it. My mind told me not to, but my mouth didn't get the message. His fingers closed around my shirt and jerked me to him, his face so close to mine I could feel the heat from his breath as he spoke.

"Watch your tongue Miko, lest this Sesshomaru remove it for you. " His lips lifted in show of fangs as he dropped me to the forest floor again. I heard him sigh and looked up. I could see the resignation in his eyes and was about offer thanks to Midoriko and whatever she had done to make this easier. "It would seem that this Sesshomaru will have to kill the vile hanyou to be free of you. So be it." And he turned to leave. 'So much for my thanks.' I thought. Nothing could ever be easy could it?

"Sesshomaru…" I said

"_Lord_ Sesshomaru, Miko." He said looking down at me. I huffed and stood. I was getting angry, which wasn't a good thing being alone with someone like him.

"Look _Lord_ Sesshomaru," I mocked, "once again, I have a name. It is Kagome. You can't kill Naraku on your own. You will need me to do it. I have to be the one to deliver the killing blow to purify the rest of the jewel." I said. I watched as his jaw clenched and noted that he had a very nice angular face. Where the hell had that come from? I would admit though he wasn't bad to look at. He was tall, taller than most men in this era. His Silvery hair hung down his back almost to his knees in straight, silky strands and his bangs hung just slightly over his eyes. Eyes that were a light golden color and held a bright magenta strip on each lid. The two stripes below each eye were a slightly darker shade of the same color and made his skin look even paler. His nose had an aristocratic cut to it and his lips were wide and full. I blushed when I realized I was staring at his lips. Why? Why me? I wondered. His faulds drew my attention then. I wasn't sure why they were there. The bottom half of his armor looked more decretive than functional. Then again Sesshomaru probably didn't even need his armor anyway.

"If you are finished with your perusal of this Sesshomaru's person, you will refrain from your foolish talk of ending the hanyou. Naraku is mine to kill and you are so untrained Miko, that you cannot possible defeat the hanyou." Sesshomaru finally stepped away from me as he spoke.

"I can defend myself with my bow and arrows." I said indigently, "I am a good shot." Sesshomaru scoffed at me. I was surprised; this was the most of a reaction I had seen of him since Rin had died the second time. Thankfully Sesshomaru's mother had been _kind_ enough to revive her for him.

"Your skills in archery are adequate at best and minuscule at worst. You cannot even control your powers beyond purifying arrows and weak barriers. You could not possibly kill Naraku as you are now." Each word he spoke was regrettably true.

"This is why the Kamis' have said I must train with you. You are the best there is." I said. If I could keep him talking, maybe I could find out how he got his arm back and why he was masking his presence here. Maybe even convince him to train me.

"Flattery will get you nowhere woman. This Sesshomaru will not train you." He said as he turned his back to me and made to leave. I wouldn't get to ask him my questions today then.

"Lord Sesshomaru, wait please! Please just train me. We can't defeat Naraku on our own. We must join forces to kill him and I need someone to teach me how to fight." I wasn't above pleading with him. "You and I don't have a choice in this. Please just accept this and train me." He turned back to me and was about to speak when Jaken came running towards us. I saw Sesshomaru stiffen at something.

"My Lord Sesshomaru! Something terrible has happened!" the little imp squawked as he hurried next to the silently seething youkai. I could feel something from him, but I couldn't place it. Something was wrong. I noticed then the absence of a certain someone who was usually seen fallowing the toad.

"Rin…" I whispered. This then was the something worse. As soon as I said her name Sesshomaru turned his face to the wind and then he was a blur as he moved. I ran after him, trying to follow his direction. I didn't have far to run. Rin lay at the edge of what remained of the bridge into the village; a large wound in her stomach was letting too much of her blood leave her body. I knew what I had felt from him earlier then. It was his worry over Rin. He must have smelt her blood in the air. I heard commotion and then Shippo appeared in his pink balloon form with Kaede on top. The old Miko made her way to Rin once she was on the ground. Kaede laid a basket of herbs beside her and fished though it. She withdrew some frosty green, little leafs that I recognized as sweet woodworm and a little vine like stem of little yellow flowers. I knew the first was to help stop the bleeding and the second, which was thunder god vine, was used to reduce swelling and pain.

"What can I do?" I asked her as I knelt by her side. She handed me the thunder god vine and two small rocks form her basket. One rock had a slight indention in it to keep paste in.

"Grind the flowers up and hurry." Her voice was filled with worry and I did the best I could to mash up the herb. Kaede added leafs of the sweet woodworm as well. After a moment she took the paste form me with bloodied hands. She had parted Rin's kimono and was applying pressure with one hand and the herbal paste with the other. The green paste left an ugly stain on the girls pale skin, but at least it didn't smell horrible. "I cannot stop the bleeding. She is losing too much blood." Kaede said after a moment. I felt a slight tingle of fear from the stoic Lord, who knelt on the other side of Rin. If she died, it would be for good this time. She had been given two chances at life already. Sesshomaru's mother could not revive her again and his Tenseiga would not heal anyone a second time. I felt fear for her too. She was too young to die and she would be missed by everyone.

"There isn't anything you can do?" I asked her. Rin did not have much time left. If she could do anything to help the girl live it would save us from a very angry Sesshomaru. Kaede started to shake her head, but stopped and looked at me.

"Kagome ye must heal her." She said softly. I looked at her, mouth open. I couldn't heal Rin. Kaede had much more knowledge in the healing arts than I did. I didn't know of anything that would help the dying girl that Kaede didn't already know about.

"Kaede, I…"I wanted to speak, to tell her I didn't know how, but she stopped me.

"Heal her with ye power, Kagome. Kikyou possessed the power to heal small wounds, so do ye. Use it." She said urgently. I gaped at her. Kaede had never mentioned the similarities between her walking dead sister and me, other than our looks when I first fell down the well.

"Kaede I can't. I am nothing like Kikyou." I stated, Rin was going to die and I could nothing.

"Nay Kagome, yer are not like my sister at all. Ye are stronger, so I know ye can do this. Ye must concentrate! Hold yer hands over her wound!" Kaede instructed me. I wasn't sure I could do this. I had never used my powers for something like this before. I hesitated, my hands fisted in my lap.

"Miko," I heard Sesshomaru's voice and looked up to bleak eyes, "she is fading." I gasped and quickly held my hands over her wound. I concentrated my power there, but I had no idea what I was doing.

"Kaede?" I asked, I felt her move beside me.

"Concentrate ye power into ye hands, Kagome. Then force the power out of ye and into the girl. Imagine her wound closing and her awake and healthy." Kaede said as she leaned closer to Rin. I did as she said. I felt my power rise, the warmth of my reiki feeling my body as I concentrated my power into my hands. My palms becoming almost unbearably warm. Once I was sure I had it, I forced the power out of my palms and over Rin's body. My palms tingled and I watched amazed as Rin's body was engulfed in a pink light coming out of my hands. The hue flickered and instantly I shut my eyes and concentrated hard on Rin's wound. I imagined the muscle and skin knitting back together. I picture her pallor disappearing and her eyes opening. I concentrated hard and poured more of my power in to the girl. I heard Jaken and Shippo's shocked gasp and knew it was working, but I dared not open my eyes yet. Soon Kaede touched my arm.

"Now draw ye power back to ye. It is done" Kaede said. I panicked, I couldn't. I didn't know how.

"I…I can't." I stampeded, I was draining and quickly. I was starting to feel lightheaded and swaying with the loss of so much energy.

"Kagome, ye must pull on ye power! Pull it back inside!" Kaede was worried now. I tired, I envisioned a rubber band on my powers and I snapped it hard. Instantly my reiki rejoined my body with such force that I was thrown backwards. I heaved a breath and tried to stop the quakes of exhaustion running up my arms. I sat up after moment and looked into molten golden eyes. I saw an emotion there in his eyes and felt it through the bond, but I couldn't put a name to it. His emotions had to be a mystery even to him. They were certainly giving me a headache trying to decipher them. 'Talk about bi-polar.' My gaze shifted to Rin and my mouth fell open. Her chest was rising with each breath and her wound was…gone! No scare or redness lingered to tell there had been a wound at all. I swallowed thickly and looked at Kaede amazed. The silence was broken by Sesshomaru's voice. His emotions had gone still and I felt the stillness in him like the calm before the storm.

"What happened?" he asked and I swear I could see the ice in his breath as he spoke. Jaken trembled next to Shippo under Sesshoamru's glare.

"I tried to stop her, my Lord, but she would not listen. It was as if she could not hear me or Shippo." Jaken cowered in the dirt. "I did my best to protect her, my Lord, but debris from the battle struck her before I could carry her away." Sesshomaru's gaze slid to me and I knew he understood. The Kamis' had promised something worse than pain if we tried to get out of the bond again. Anything but this though. Anything but the death of one of our friends, or in Sesshomaru's case, his precious ward.

"Now you see." I told him simply. His glare was threatening as he gathered Rin into his arms.

"Will she require your further care old Miko?" he asked Kaede. 'well that was a bit rude.' I thought, but then again he had almost lost his ward. I didn't think that polite manners were on his mind at the moment. Not that he had ever been polite to me or Kaede before.

"No, Lord Sesshomaru, she should wake in the morning." Kaede answered as she stood stiffly to her feet. Her age was getting to her and I wondered how old she was. She was well over the average age that most people died in this era. By the time I too pulled myself up to my feet, Sesshomaru was already in the cover of the trees. I hoped this would change his mind. I hoped he understood now that there was no way out of this other than the Kamis' will. We were puppets to them and they had tied us together to do what they wanted. Feeling defeated at the moment, I helped Kaede gather her supplies and we made our way down the bank of the river and to the shallow, still waters at the base of the hill. We helped each other across and climbed the path up to the village. By the time I entered Kaede's hut, I was so tired I could barely stand and an uncomfortable tugging had started on my heart again. It felt almost as if I were too far from Sesshomaru. I laughed to myself at that thought; Sesshomaru was still in Inuyasha's Forest. We were both well within the confines of the bond. I knew that I would have to rest for a moment. I had never expanded so much of my reiki before.

"It is expected for ye to be tired. Kikyou could heal small wounds and it drained her power greatly. Ye are far more powerful than my sister was and I expect that after bringing the girl back from the brink of death, ye will be drained too. Rest child, ye will need it." Kaede spoke to me softly and then left the hut. It was quiet and I could feel myself falling toward my pillow. I slept for I don't know how long, but when I woke to the pain of the bond, the sky was black though the window. I felt the pain lessen somewhat and then disappeared. 'Sesshomaru must be testing the bond again.' I groaned and rolled over. I had no idea what time it was, but I knew it was much too early to even move from my bed. I had gotten little sleep last night and saving Rin had taken all the energy I had left. I deserved a good night's sleep. After a moment I drifted back to sleep and was able to have no more interruptions.

I didn't see Sesshomaru or Rin again for days. Not even Jaken ventured into the village for supplies. I wanted to check on Rin, but my last meeting with the demon Lord, even my last look from him had been warning enough. Sesshomaru's emotions were like a constant swirling eddy. He leapt from one emotion to another so fast I was getting emotional whiplash. I could identify anger and guilt. I knew those were mostly self-directed, but I could also detect frustration and confusion. 'Well join the club.' I thought. I felt so helpless to do anything. I couldn't go after my friends and I couldn't go to him. All I could do was sit here and wait. Wait for Inuyasha and the others to come back or wait for him to give in; which I felt that hell would freeze over first. I had never known Sesshomaru to give in to anything before, but I didn't exactly have a close relationship with people that tried to kill me either.

None of this was what was most alarming though. The bond was shrinking. Each day I could go a little less from the forest. Each day I would have to test to see how far I could be from him. I knew that he had moved to the edge of the forest last night. The pain had been bad last night, but I had stubbornly remained at Kaede's hut. Today I had to be near him. I didn't have a choice; I couldn't take this any longer. I glared at the tree line as I stood at the foot of the river, the heat of the slowly setting sun at my back. I felt like I was going to die, each step I made across the ground hurt so much and his emotions were making me sick to my stomach. Not to mention the oppressive weight of his unrestrained youki soaking the area. I made it across the newly restored bridge when I heard a low growl. I saw him standing in the shadows of the tree line. His youki was swirling around him and it created a harrowing picture. His eyes glowed red and his hair swaying with the power of his youki as it created a false breeze about his body. I could see his body shaking and his breathing was labored. He was in pain too. For just a moment I was glad that he was, it was his own fault for being stubborn. Instantly I felt guilty. I wasn't at all happy for anyone to be in pain. If he felt even double the pain I did, I could see why he was slowly losing control. But I knew he was much stronger than that, so he had to have been in terrible pain.

I took a hesitant step back toward the bridge and felt the burning increase. I heard his growl and he leaned his head and shoulders forward. That was not good at all. I had seen Inuyasha do that when he lost himself to his demon blood. Sesshomaru was stalking me. I knew he couldn't kill me because of the bond, but that didn't mean he couldn't hurt me. I realized with dread that the bond was forcing us together. It was shortening the distance between us and forcing us to be near one another. I breathed out through my nose and started toward the tree line. The closer I came to him, the less my body hurt and I noticed the calmer Sesshomaru seemed to become. When the pain was gone completely, I was not three feet from him. He was back to normal now, no red eyes or swirling youki, no growls or lost control. The only thing to let on that he had even had a reaction was the tense line of his body as he stared me down.

"Miko." He all but snarled. "Why is it this Sesshomaru is cursed to be indebted to the weaklings of this world?" I knew it was rhetorical question and so I didn't answer. "Hn." was the answer given to my silence before he turned from me. Sesshomaru had taken only a few steps when the burning began again. I gasped and I could hear rumbling coming from the demon lord before me. Sesshomaru turned back to me, his eyes accusing and hard. "Miko, this Sesshomaru suggest you follow, unless you wish to be in pain." I raised brow at him and followed him into the trees. It wasn't like I had a choice in the matter. We entered a small clearing within sight of the river and I was relieved to see Rin playing with the dragon Ah-Un. The clearing was large enough for four or five people to have lain in a row across it. It was just big enough for our little rag tag group. Remnants of a fire were in the center and I could see the indentions where they had slept last night.

"Ah, my Lord! Inuyasha's human wench has followed you! Please allow me to…" Jaken's shrill voice broke the silence, he was interrupted by Sesshomaru.

"Jaken." Sesshomaru's voice was emotionless, but I felt his irritation, "It has become a necessity for the human to join this Sesshomaru for a time. You will cease your foolish ramblings." The imp fell silent and I couldn't hold back the smile at his crest fallen look. Rin looked up from the two headed dragon and a joyful smile split her face when she looked at the demon beside me. Her smile put me in mind of Souta and his hero worship of Inuyasha. I missed him. I missed mama and grandpa too. I was wondering when I would get to see my family again when I felt little arms around my legs. Looking down, I saw that Rin had attached herself to my legs in a fierce hug.

"Thank you for saving me, Kagome." Rin said into my legs, "I did not wish to leave my Lord just yet." She giggled and then ran off, to my amusement, to torture Jaken with a game of tag. 'Oh the irony.' I thought. Jaken despised humans, almost as much as Sesshomaru; just as Jaken was forced to watch over Sesshomaru's ward, so too was Sesshomaru being forced to protect me. The situation would be laughable if it wasn't so serious. The small clearing was silent as the evening wore on, except for the occasional giggle from Rin and an indignant sigh from Jaken. Ah-Un was sleeping and the stoic demon lord sitting just to the right of me, had made no sound since we entered the clearing. The sun had almost set when I finally managed to gather enough tinder to restart the campfire. I had just finished building up the flames when my belly growled. I smiled sheepishly at Sesshoamru's annoyed look.

"Jaken, you will hunt tonight for the Miko and Rin. Do not disappoint me." It was a simple statement, said without a customary threat and without emotion, but that was enough to propel a blubbering Jaken from the camp. We didn't have to wait long for him to return with two skinned and disemboweled rabbits. I had long ago learned to ignore my revulsion to skinned animals. One had to when traveling with a half demon, that is, before said half demon discovered ramen. I quickly cooked the two rabbits on sticks over the open flames. I offered one of the rabbits to Sesshomaru, who only lifted his lip in disgust.

"Demons do not eat human food. This Sesshomaru does not require sustenance as often as the weaker beings of this world do." He didn't say it meanly, but I got the distinct feeling that his words had been aimed as an insult to my being human. I chose not to answer him, instead eating my rabbit. I would talk to him later about how he spoke to me. If we were going to be forced into close quarters together, then he could learn to talk to me with respect. If he didn't, well I would just have to come up with a very annoying punishment for him. The silent treatment usually worked for Inuyasha, but I suspected the Sesshomaru might actually enjoy that one. No it would have to be something else like, humming, or tapping my fingers. I think I even had some gum left in my pack back at the village. I smiled to myself; I could be evil if I wanted. It wasn't long after she ate that Rin curled up with Ah-Un and fell asleep. Jaken gave a grateful sigh and he too, dosed against a tree. Sesshomaru was still as stone. His eyes were closed, but I knew he wasn't sleeping. The stillness in the bond was unnatural, as weird as that sounds. I moved closer to him, intending to speak with him, but his eyes opened and pinned me in place as soon as I moved, stopping my words in my throat.

"How is it that you saved Rin?" he asked me, his eyes sliding shut again.

"I don't know. Kaede told me what to do and I just did it. I don't think I could do it again without practice though." I was uncertain I could ever do it again anyway. I had wielded too much power in my opinion.

"You are much stronger than this Sesshomaru has given you credit for. Yet you are still untrained and lack the ability to learn." His voice was condescending and it snapped the cord on my temper. Not good.

"Look, Sesshomaru, I understand that you don't like me and that's fine, but respect is earned not given. If you want me to respect you and your title, then you need to respect me and mine. If we are going to be forced into being near each other, then we might as well get along." I spoke harshly, but quietly. I didn't want to wake the others. I watched him, sure that he would try to choke me again. 'At least he can't kill me.' He only watched me with lazy, golden eyes and a raised silver brow. He did that a lot didn't he, raising his brow at things that piqued his curiosity.

"Miko, this Sesshomaru was merely stating a fact. You have been traveling with my half-breed brother, a monk and a taijiya for seven years and yet you have never bettered your abilities." I hated the fact that he was right.

"Inuyasha doesn't really have a technique to speak of. He kind of just wails on his enemies and he fights with Tetsusaiga. How would he teach me archery or to use my spiritual powers? He can't. Inuyasha does not have the patience to teach me anything." I said pointedly, Sesshomaru was quiet for a moment.

"And the monk and demon slayer?'' he asked.

"Miroku tried to teach me to control my powers and to meditate and erect barriers. He tried to teach me how to utilize my reiki. Unfortunately he also tried to grope me while training me. Therefore I didn't…I don't trust him to keep his hands to himself and train me. His heart may belong to Sango, but he is still a lecher.'' I paused," And I guess I never really thought about asking Sango. I mean, I know she is the best demon slayer around, I just never thought to ask her to teach me. In fact, I don't think I have ever even seen Sango fight with anything other than Hiraikotsu or her Wakizashi."

"That does not mean she cannot teach you archery. Being born to a Taijiya village and being one herself, this Sesshomaru is sure that the Taijiya is well versed in a variety of weapons. Perhaps you simply lack the ability to learn." Sesshomaru closed his eyes then and didn't say any more. I understood what he was saying. That the most capable person in our group to teach me to fight was Sango, but I had never thought to ask her. Mainly because down time was spent in 'girl time' or I was returning home. I could have asked her to teach me a few things. I seemed to be so absent minded sometimes. I had meant what I said though; Inuyasha most defiantly did not have the patience or skill needed to teach me. Miroku was a no go too after the last time I attempted to train with him. I would never trust him around my backside while I was concentrating on my reiki again. Perverted monk! I was sure Sesshomaru would be an excellent teacher though. I had seen him in battle many times before. He was fast, the fastest fighter I knew and he was skilled beyond belief. I had a feeling that Sesshomaru was not only well versed in weaponry, but, if his fights with Inuyasha proved anything, hand to hand combat as well. It wasn't flattery to say he was the best, it was the honest truth. There were few that faced him and lived. My thoughts were cut short by the sound of his voice.

"Why did you place your body between this Sesshomaru's and Naraku's projectile? Naraku had opened himself up to attack when he loosed his tentacles. This Sesshomaru would have dodged such a feeble attempt to end life, so why?" he asked me. I could feel his curiosity thought the bond and I blinked up at him. This was the most I had ever heard him speak.

"I don't know. Your back was turned and Naraku was attacking. You saved my life; I couldn't just let you die or get hurt if I could help it." I explained and I watched his eyes narrow at me.

"It would take more than a filthy hanyou such as him to end this Sesshomaru's life." He spoke indignantly

"Well, I am sorry I didn't think before I protected the life of a friend." I said harshly. Something he said earlier nagged at me.

"This Sesshomaru is not your friend Miko." Sesshomaru spoke softly. It clicked then.

"Allie then. Sesshomaru, what did you mean when you said Naraku opened himself up for an attack?'' I asked.

"I am surprised you do not yet know. Naraku forces the Shikon's barrier to protect him. In order for him to attack while he is behind the barrier, he must first create an opening though which he can attack." Sesshomaru said simply. I gasped and leaned back against a tree. How had I not noticed this before? Probably because Naraku never directly attacked us once he was behind the barrier. Well you learned something new every day. And speaking of learning something new, I had a few questions for him myself. Gathering my courage, I moved to the tree Sesshomaru leaned against and set beside him. His eyes opened and watched my every move.

"Sesshomaru," I sighed, "can I ask you a question?"

"You may ask a question which this Sesshomaru may chose not to answer." He said simply. 'Way to be cryptic.' I thought.

"Okay. Well how did you manage to get your arm back?" I asked. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes as he answered.

"Such a thing is simple for one such as I." That was all he said. 'Really, that's it?

"How did you do it though?" I asked again.

"The black pearl in Inuyasha's eye is no longer the only doorway into our Father's tomb." He paused and I leaned forward, encouraging him to continue. Sesshomaru sighed, but continued. "This Sesshomaru has mastered his Father's sword and, as much as it irritates this Sesshomaru, have almost surpassed my Father in strength. It is a simple thing to use the Tenseiga to open other doorways." I gasped and looked at him shocked.

"So you can use Tenseiga to open a doorway into another plane? That is unbelievable." I couldn't believe what he was telling me. He turned to me, his irritation written plainly on his face.

"This Sesshomaru does not lie. The Tenseiga opened the door to my Father's tomb and this Sesshomaru retrieved the arm that the half-breed severed." Sesshomaru watched me as he spoke. His golden eyes daring me to call him a liar again. I honestly hadn't meant to the first time.

"I don't understand. If you are powerful enough to open other doorways, to mask your scent and youki, then why didn't you just regrow your arm?" I asked. I felt his irritation rise through the bond. I probably wouldn't get much more out of him.

"Regardless of how powerful this Sesshomaru is, it would take a great amount of energy to regrow a limb. Such energy would leave even this Sesshomaru weakened for a time, which is unacceptable. This Sesshomaru choose the path of least resistance, although some regrowth was necessary to reattach this Sesshomaru's arm." He turned from me then and resumed his stony countenance. I knew then that he wanted the conversation to end.

"How are you able to mask your scent and aura?" I asked. I was hoping that he would answer this last question for me.

"Will you cease your endless questions and sleep?" he asked me harshly. I nodded. "Very well, each youkai is taught from infancy to mask their scent and aura, though not all are strong enough to sustain it." He said matter of fact.

"Can you feel my emotions through the bond? I can feel your's." I asked. Sesshomaru's anger spiked and his eyes narrowed at me dangerously.

"That is more than one question, Miko." He said.

"I know, I was just wondering if you could feel my emotions." I said. I knew I probably wouldn't get an answer from him. Sesshomaru was anything if unpredictable.

"Your emotions confuse this Sesshomaru and give me a migraine." Sesshomaru closed his eyes and I knew that the conversation was over. 'Join the club.' I thought. The moon was shining through the trees and I suddenly felt very tired. I hoped that tomorrow would be a better day. I sighed and resigned myself to sleeping on the forest floor. I let my eyes slide close and hoped for a dreamless sleep.

The next thing I knew, a stick was digging into my back. I rolled over and looked to where I was expecting the stick to be. What I found was a black booted foot, nudging my shoulder.

"Rise Miko." Sesshomaru said from above me. It was way too early to be up.

"Seriously?" I asked. Something else had his attention as he turned his face to the wind.

"The half-breed and the rest of your group approaches." he turned and walked to the edge of the clearing.

"Inuyasha." I whispered. I stood and followed the demon lord. No sooner had I taken a step then I heard my name resounding around the clearing. Inuyasha burst through the trees with the Tetsusaiga drawn.

"Kagome!" he yelled. I knew that this was not going to be good.


End file.
